User talk:Metroidhunter32
Where in the game do Ingworms have an attack? You made an edit that said they sprayed toxic gas from their "friont," but I think you're mistaken. Are you perhaps thinking of Ingclaws, or perhaps Inglets, both of which have capabilities similar to what your edit describes? If I'm wrong about Ingworms, please enlighten me, but as far as I can tell this is a ase of mistaken identity. :(S)He's right. They don't have an attack. Btw: Metroidhunter32, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:53, 2 May 2008 (UTC) RE: question It is my username on all wikis. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:59, 4 May 2008 (UTC) MP3 X-ray Well, in the first Prime the pirates mention that they're working on the thermal visor, partially for military applications. Then in the third one their model of the x-ray looks a LOT like the first one's thermal. Coincidence? Anyway, yes, they definitely were meant to work together. X-ray vision is needed to see through phazite, and they have phazite plating on some of their control panels. In one part of the command center you see a Trooper and a Jolly Roger (presumably with an X-ray visor built into its photoreceptor or something) working together to work on a console--the drone fires nova blasts into it, while the trooper types. It clearly has uses besides mining applications.Dazuro 23:48, 15 May 2008 (UTC) My mistake Thats ok Metroidhunter ;) I would have done it anyway! But I gave you my source though.. Dident you get it? It was bellow my name, and since you deleted my message I'm sure you would have seen it.. That first text was just a distraction and a bunch of crap, just in case anyone else would have seen it(I thought you would find my source bellow my name since you found my code first time). In case you dident get it i will give it to you one more time.. PED Marine 14:05, 16. May 2008 (UTC) - Good Hunting! ZM ...Um.. Zero Mission? >_> Dazuro 05:46, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Aguywithnoname He was only blocked for a day that has been up for a long time. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:22, 18 May 2008 (UTC)